


LE pardon accordé

by Kahila



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahila/pseuds/Kahila
Summary: Le retour d'Allan et de Will à la fin de la saison 1 est si facilement accepté ? Pas de la part de Djaq qui a du mal à pardonné aux hommes, en particulier au charpentier. ( Djaq et Will / Will and Djaq )





	LE pardon accordé

Le pardon accordé

Une trahison. Voilà tout ce que ressentait Djaq à ce moment-là. Elle regrettait les mots de Will avant qu'il ne ferme la bouche.

Que vouliez-vous que je dise, répondit Allan. Je suis désolé, répondu Will.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, mais Djaq chuta son regard vers ses bottes. Elle entendit vaguement Much parler sèchement à ceux qui les avaient abandonnés, désertés, trahis.

Marianne est morte, dit Robin d'une voix morne.

Voilà, aujourd'hui Djaq avait perdu deux choses : sa patiente et la confiance qu'elle plaçait entre deux de ses plus proches amis.

Elle suivit Robin quand il passa prés d'elle. Elle alla naturellement vers Much et Jean. Elle ne voulait plus voir les autres.

Elle avait eu peur lorsque le gang s'était rendu compte de l'absence de certains de ses membres. Il y avait eu après le stress et la fatigue pour maintenir Marianne en vie. Ensuit, il n'y avait plus que de la douleur, celle de perdre Marianne, celle de Robin, celle de perdre la confiance que Robin lui avait donné, celle de l'arrivée du Shérif et de ses hommes. Et au moment ou tout semblait perdu, elle avait entendu Allan et Will qui attaquaient au nom de Robin des Bois et du roi. Bulle de bonheur dans cette journée de douleur. Bulle qui avait éclaté en lui plantant des échardes dans le coeur lorsque les hommes s'étaient expliqués sur leur absence.

Djaq semblait avoir plus de ressentiment envers Will qu'Allan, sa déception plus grande envers le menuisier. Comme si elle avait attendu beaucoup de sa part sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait plus le regardait. Dans son coeur, elle se sentait trahie.

Ils étaient tous regroupés face à Marianne, lui rendent un dernier hommage. Djaq écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles. Elle était trop plongée dans son chagrin.

Je ne veux pas faire de l'humour, mais je la vois respirer, fit Allan

Djaq releva immédiatement la tête en se précipitant vers Marianne. Elle tira un lame pour la porter à son nez.

Sur la lame…Elle respire, pleura-t-elle presque de joie.

Elle ouvrit le gilet de la noble pour que cette terni!re puisse respirer aisément.

Comment c'est possible ? lui demanda Much.

Elle lui parla de la potion que lui avait administrée Pits. Elle laissa sa place à Robin pour qu'il soit la première chose que Marianne voit en se réveillant. Alors qu'elle tournait vers les autres, elle vit le visage de Will où coulait une unique larme. Il regarda Djaq, ne revenant au retour de la défunte. Il avança d'un pas. Elle se détourna pour aller vers Much. Jean lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour la féliciter de son travail médical.

Il faut la ramener chez son père, dit Jean. Elle ne pourra pas bouger avant plusieurs heures, expliqua Djaq. Will, tu peux faire un brancard ?

Le menuisier hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie en attrapant la hache dans son dos.

Robin n'avait d'yeux que pour Marianne. Il n'était pas prés de la laisser. Djaq attendit quelques instants puis vint troubler leur bonheur.

Je suis désolée, mais Marianne, il faut que je vous examine.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Robin s'assit auprès des deux femmes.

Tout va bien ? s'enquit Robin. Oui mais elle a perdu tout de même beaucoup de sang. Je vais vous faire un tonique pour le voyage de retour. Merci Djaq, fit Marianne.

La sarrasine lui sourit avant de ressortir de la grotte en prenant un petit couteau. Elle passa rapidement au-dessus des corps des hommes du Shérif. Elle commença à fouiller le sol de la forêt. Elle entendit la hache de Will un peu plus loin. Djaq trouva finalement la plante grimpante qu'elle cherchait et se mit à genou pour gratter la terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à sortir la racine. Le reste des ingrédients pour la potion était déjà en sa possession. Elle se releva en épousant son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle eut la surprise de voir Will devant elle, la regardant. Il tenait contre lui deux troncs fins dont il avait enlevé les branches.

Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant la racine entre ses mains terreuses. Marianne a besoin de reprendre des forces rapidement, répliqua Djaq plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche mais se dépêcha de revenir à la grotte. Il la suivit silencieusement. Une fois à la grotte, Jean, Allan et Will se penchèrent pour finir le brancard alors que Djaq demanda à Much de l'assister dans la préparation du tonique.

Le reste des événements se déroulèrent trop vite pour Djaq : ramener Marianne chez elle, l'arrivé de Guisbourne, sa déclaration sur leur futur mariage et enfin la promesse de Robin de sauver son amour plutôt que son roi.

Robin renvoya finalement le gang à la grotte. Les hommes procurent la décision d'enterrer les morts de la bataille du matin afin que l'odeur n'attire pas les animaux. Tous étaient silencieux. Jean avait pris la tête des opérations.

Alors que Djaq à genou repoussa la terre de ses mains dans une fosse qui contenait un corps, Will apparaît pour l'aider. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il ne bougèrent pas.

Pourquoi ? demanda seulement Djaq. Allan disait que… commença Will.

Mais sa voix mourut. Allan n'était pas une excuse et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Je suis désolé, dit-il. Tu as pensé au gang ? Aux pauvres ? Moi ?

Will tourna la tête vers elle. La honte s'abattit sur lui. Elle était la première chose qui lui avait faire changer d'avis.

Djaq se releva. Il suivit son mouvement.

Plus jamais… fit Djaq Plus jamais, répondit Will.

Elle commença à retourner vers Jean et Allan lorsqu'elle changea de direction soudainement. Elle revint rapidement vers Will et le prit dans ses bras d'une telle force que le menuisier recula d'un pas. Il resta interdit pendant quelques instants avant d'enrouler ses longs bras autour d'elle. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle le serra encore plus fort, faisant passé dans cette étreinte toute la pression, la tristesse, la fatigue de ces dernières heures. Djaq soupira de contentement en se sentant lavée de toutes ces désagréables émotions. Il ne lui restait que la chaleur des bras de Will. Mais il fallait se séparer maintenant. Elle recula d'un pas, presque à contre coeur, se détachant du menuisier. Les yeux de Will brillaient d'un telle émotion qu'elle était obligée d'y répondre d'un sourire.

Allons sauver votre roi, dit Djaq.

Will répondit en un doux sourire et ils retournèrent doucement vers la grotte. En chemin, Djaq attrapa la main du jeune homme.

Il n'y a plus de trahison, la faute est pardonnée. Djaq se sent prête à affronter le Shérif lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château. Elle se sent presque invincible, même si Robin n'est pas là, tous les autres étaient présents. Sa famille. Et en particulier le menuisier qui marche devant elle.


End file.
